


... Was It Just A Dream?

by Ghuleh_Elf



Series: Bone Daddy Self Indulgence [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream sex or is it really?, Easy to dream/write something like this about my favorite Papa, F/M, One Shot, Original Fiction, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Papa is away and in missing him, I dream of riding him... But was it just a dream?





	... Was It Just A Dream?

Tonight, I must have had a fever dream. Tossing and turning, tangled in emerald satin sheets, sweat pouring off my body. I was in my favorite black silk shirt of Papa's that I slept in it when he was away on tour.  When I had fallen asleep, it was completely buttoned... now it was open and half trapped under my body. 

An almost sinister chuckle caught my attention. When I turned my head, I saw my beloved Papa; his skull paint glowing faintly in the moonlight shining through the window, his lips parted in a wicked smile and his piercing mismatched eyes were watching me intently. He was nude, and my eyes trailed his reclining body until I saw his cock standing at attention. He beckoned me in a single gesture and I obeyed without a word, placing myself over him. Aligning myself with him was easy, even with his thickness.

It took several torturous seconds to slide myself fully onto his shaft, his cock seemingly splitting me in two - as always - and filling me entirely. A moan escaped my lips as I sunk completely onto him, and his hands slid along my body until they rested comfortably on my hips. It didn't take long for me to adjust to him and I began to slowly rock my hips before sliding up to his tip and slipping back down.

The noises that came from him were exquisite, and my head lolled back as I pressed further, riding him with increased pace. Soon he joined in, his hips rising to slam himself against me. I cried out in pure pleasure, the tip of his cock pressing against my spot each time. His hands slipped the shirt off of my shoulders then moved to claw at my ass, all the while the sounds of slapping skin echoed through the room.

I couldn't say a thing except for babbling obscenely, begging him for my release. He acquiesced and began slamming himself deep inside me, and I felt myself hitting the edge, muscles clamping around his cock, I screamed his name and clung to him as he continued his pace. It didn't take much longer until I felt him swell inside me and he let loose a loud growl followed by a deep thrust before I felt him spill deep inside as he clamped his teeth onto my shoulder.

We stayed like that as we rode out our completion. As we caught our breaths, he captured my lips in a deep kiss. I awoke then, alone… with a bite mark on my shoulder.


End file.
